


Sugar On Top

by AughtPunk



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Hanzo is a Little Shit, Jesse is a dork, M/M, Satya hates Beach Chic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 04:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AughtPunk/pseuds/AughtPunk
Summary: Originally featured in the zine To Ashes, now on Ao3 for all to enjoy!Genji claims that Hanzo was quite the show-off in his youth and always up for a crazy dare. Jesse doesn't believe him, but that doesn't stop him from daring Hanzo to preform some trick shots. Even if he has to ask nicely.





	Sugar On Top

“My brother wasn’t always like this, you know.”

Genji leaned against the glass window of the observation room to look out at the training area. Below them stood Hanzo against a small army of training-bots, his bow strung and ready. 

“Like what?” McCree followed Genji’s gaze. He almost asked ‘hot?’ but was able to catch himself in time.

“Cold.”

A buzzer sounded from above and the robots began to move towards their target. Hanzo didn’t just spring into action. He flowed, he danced, every arrow hitting a target. Jesse couldn’t take his eyes off the man. 

"I know it's hard to believe," Genji said, making Jesse startle. He'd plum near forgotten Genji was even there. "But Hanzo was the biggest show-off when we were younger. A daredevil! An acrobat! A flirt that honestly put my younger self to shame! I stopped bringing my friends over to the castle because he’d end up stealing them away with, I must admit, some totally badass trick shots.” Genji leaned forward and shrugged one shoulder, a motion Jesse has learned meant he was rolling his eyes. ”He loved being the center of attention back then. If he wasn’t destined to become the head of the clan he probably would have joined the circus.”

Jesse finally looked away from Hanzo long enough to raise an eyebrow at Genji. “Hanzo. A flirt.”

“I said it was hard to believe.”

“Genji, he shot daggers at me when I greeted him this morning. Pretty sure he wanted to shoot me with an actual arrow. Not exactly flirty.”

“Yes, well, that was a long time ago. After mother passed away he became withdrawn. By the time he came home from college he was like… this.” He waved a hand in the direction of his brother. “Part of me hoped that being around the others might have been enough to bring that part of my brother back. If I can return from the dead, then why can’t-”

A harmonious tone interrupted Genji, followed by Athena’s voice. “Agent Genji Shimada, Agent Genji Shimada you are late to your appointment with Dr. Angela Ziegler.”   


“Kuso!” Genji hissed, “Still up for sparring after dinner?”

“And miss a chance to shoot at you? Never.” 

The echos of his metal feet lasted long after Genji left. Jesse waited until the very last ‘tapatapatap’ faded before he turned back to the observation window. Below, Hanzo stood in the middle of a small mountain of defeated robots pulling arrows out of their still-twitching bodies. Try as he might Jesse couldn’t get any of Genji’s descriptions to fit on the archer. A daredevil. A show-off. A flirt. 

There was a roar of static when Jesse activated the old speaker system. From the way Hanzo twitched the noise was just as painful down in the training area. Jesse let the static die down before he spoke into the downright ancient microphone. “Howdy Hanzo, can you hear me down there?” 

Hanzo looked up towards the observation room with an annoyed expression. Jesse took that as a yes. 

“Hope you don’t mind taking requests, but I was wondering if you can hit that broken training ‘bot stuck up in the rafters over there,” Jesse pointed at said robot. The poor thing had wedged itself between two pipes having given up the ghost long ago. He could barely see. Lord knew if Hanzo could. “Think you can handle that?”

Hanzo’s expression didn’t waver as he walked over to the exit.   


“I dare ya.”

Hanzo froze mid-step. 

“Double dog dare ya.”

Hanzo turned his head to meet Jesse’s gaze. 

Jesse brought the microphone close to his lips and, with every ounce of charm in his body, let his words come out as a purr. “Please darlin’? With sugar on top?”

Hanzo kept his eyes on Jesse as he nocked an arrow and sent it flying straight at him. The arrow ricocheting off the glass in front of him might have caused Jesse to let out an undignified yelp. From there the arrow bounced against the far wall, sailed upwards to hit one of the overhead lamps, glanced off the concrete floor at an odd angle, then landed dead-center in the hanging training-bot. A heartbeat passed and said robot hit the floor in a shower of sparks. Hanzo didn’t even flinch.

But, Jesse thought as he cheered in the observation booth, Hanzo did smile.   


***

For every Overwatch mission that was spent chasing bad guys or dramatically running from explosions there were five where nothing happened. Just. Nothing. Long hours of sitting around waiting and watching in very uncomfortable positions. The mission in Ilios turned out to be one of the more boring ones. Jesse’s position in a weird side alley didn’t even allow him to enjoy the views of the city. Well, he could sorta see a windmill if he leaned back enough. A little more and he could just make out Lena wedged between two buildings with her knees pressed up against her chest. On second thought, his spot could have been a lot worse.

Jesse waved at Lena. Lena waved back. 

He pointed at his earpiece. Lena made a motion that would have been a shrug if it wouldn’t have caused her to fall from her spot. Jesse decided to risk it and unmuted his communicator. At once Satya’s voice flooded his hearing.

“-ended up behind a bakery! That’s how I found out there’s no less than three streets named Sargo, and all of them connect to the main street at different points!”

Through the communicator Hanzo sighed, which was a noise Jesse didn’t mind hearing right in his ear. Nor did he mind Hanzo’s annoyed voice which followed. “I spent most of this morning trying to find a coffee shop, only to discover it was between a cheese shop, a store that sells only fishing lures, and another cheese shop.” 

“This city was designed by a madman!”

“That would explain the large hole,” Hanzo replied to Satya, which caused her to scoff.

“Do not get me started about the giant hole! Not even a handrail! I do not know if Vishkar has plans for this city, but if they do-”

“Hey, Hanzo, think you could hit the top of that Windmill?” Jesse blurted out in an attempt to avoid yet another Vishkar-based conversation. 

There was a soft ‘hmph’ from Hanzo, followed by, “Of course I can. Satya, the issue with a Vishkar designed city-”

“Hanzo Shimada I dare you to hit the top of the Windmill!” Jesse said and instantly regretted it. He could almost hear Hanzo’s glare over the communication line. Across the way he could see Lena attempting to communicate something using only her left hand. Jesse was pretty sure it was something like, "Does your idiotic American arse need saving?" He almost took her up on the offer, he really did, but he shrugged, doubled down and kept digging.

“Double dog dare ya.” Jesse leaned forward to get a better view of the Windmill. “Triple dog.”

The silence was broken by Lena clearing her throat. “Speaking of dogs, I always wondered, do dogs know that other dogs are-”

If Jesse had blinked a fraction of a second later he would have missed seeing one of Hanzo’s arrows reflect off the top of the Windmill and sail harmlessly into the ocean. Only years of undercover stealth-based missions kept Jesse from hollering. Lena did not have that kind of training.

“Bloody hell, Hanzo that was  _ amazing _ ! Jesse, tell me you saw that! That was, was, wow! Wow! Can you do it again?”

“I can,” Hanzo said, “but I will not. I have a limited amount of arrows and I will not waste them on such a frivolous thing.”

“What about that horrific wooden fish decoration by that pathetic excuse of a four-way intersection?” asked Satya.

“As insulting as that fish is, no.”

“Are you sure? Those bulbous wooden eyes are staring at me.”

Jesse tapped his fingers against the brick wall. He might not be a genius, but he could recognize a pattern when he saw one. “Hanzo, I dare you to shoot that fish.”

There was that loud silence again. “Jesse, you cannot even see the fish.”

“We double dog dare you!” Lena shouted over the line.

“Triple!” Satya added, “With bonus points if you hit it in the eye!”

“Please, darlin’?” Said Jesse, “With sugar-”

He wasn’t able to see what happened, but the soft  _ thwip  _ from over the line followed by Satya’s cheering gave Jesse a good idea. A deep, hearty chuckle from Hanzo over the communicator made Jesse’s stomach flip. Now there was a sight he wished he could see. He went to thank Hanzo, maybe even switch over to a private channel for a bit, when Lena’s voice rang through.

“Now knock Jesse’s hat off!” 

Jesse had just enough time to duck before Hanzo’s arrow sailed through the alley right over where his head had been a second ago. He looked up to see his hat, his oldest companion, pinned to the wall like a common trophy.

The sound of Hanzo's uproarious laughter was worth it.

***

Hanzo stood on the edge of the Watchpoint’s roof with his Stormbow at the ready. Jesse stood at his side, not even bothering to hide the fact that he was staring at the man. The truth was Jesse was proud of Hanzo. Since the mission in Ilios, Hanzo had slowly eased into the role of a true member of Overwatch. No longer was Hanzo so detached from the others, eating his meals in private and being social when the mission called for it. Now, Hanzo spent his downtime watching movies and playing games with the others, he offered his help planning missions and was always up for joining Jesse for a drink. 

There were also the dares. The rest of Overwatch had caught on how easy it was to sway Hanzo into doing, well, almost anything. So far Jesse had seen Hanzo shooting targets while hanging from a rafter with one leg, climbing up the radio tower while giving various teammates piggyback rides, and what could only be described as the world’s most dangerous arm wrestling competition which ended with Bastion’s hand-arm being welded back on. Most of the time all Hanzo needed was a single ‘I dare you’ and he gave in. 

Unless Jesse was around. Then Hanzo wouldn’t budge until Jesse asked nicely. Another pattern, but not one Jesse fully understood. That was how they ended up on the rooftop together. Along with the rest of Overwatch standing behind them. 

The current dare began last night on the ride home from a mission. Ana, half asleep and curled up against Reinhardt, made a passing comment about putting a sniper scope on Hanzo’s bow to help him with distant targets. What followed Jesse could only describe as a ‘sniper pissing contest’. The bickering ended when Hanzo boasted that he could, if he wanted, hit an unseen, moving target from a mile away. He didn’t actually agree to do it until Jesse said pretty please. 

Which is why all of Overwatch was up at the crack of dawn the next day, watching Hanzo gaze out across the ocean. Somewhere, in the far distance, was a small remote-controlled boat bobbing away with a target strapped to the side. All Hanzo had to do was hit said target, or at least the boat. So while everyone ate breakfast the little boat was sent out and, once in position, everyone had gathered to watch this near impossible task. 

“You sure about this, darlin’?” Jesse asked under his breath while Hanzo prepared his bow. 

Hanzo replied with a grin that made Jesse’s heart flutter. “Were you not the one who asked me for this, cowboy?” 

With that said Hanzo aimed, took a slow breath, and fired the arrow into the early-morning sky. 

The rest of Overwatch held its collective breath. Or at least the members who could breathe. 

Hanzo lowered his bow and gave a curt nod. “It is done.”

“Really?” Jesse squinted although he knew that wouldn’t actually help. 

Another nod. “My arrow hit true.”

“Well!” Lena clapped her hands together to break the crowd’s silence. “Only one way to find out! Winston, bring the boat in! Let’s go to the beach everyone!” 

With a wave of doubtful grumblings the rest of the team headed back down the stairs towards the beach. Genji hung behind for just a second to mouth a thanks to Jesse before jumping down after the group. 

“You are not going with the others?” Hanzo said as he shoulder the bow.

Jesse shook his head. “Nah. You?”

Hanzo’s smile returned. “There is no need. I already know what is down there waiting for everyone.”

“You seem pretty sure about that.” Jesse tilted his hat up. “That confident in your skills?”

“No. I shot the target on the boat back when everyone left to eat breakfast.”

Jesse paused. “How far away was it then?”

“Less than a dozen yards away.”

It was that very second, did Jesse’s crush on Hanzo blossom into so much more. “You son of a bitch. You cheated.” 

Hanzo’s smile broke out into a full grin. “I do not recall it being said I had to hit the target fairly.” 

Jesse laughed. He couldn’t help it. He couldn’t stop it. He was almost overcome by a full, deep hard-to-breathe bellowing laugh that showed no signs of stopping. For a second he almost lost balance completely, yet Hanzo held him steady while the last of the laughter died down. Hanzo still had a hand on Jesse’s side even after he regained his composure. Not that Jesse was going to stop him anytime soon.

“You know sweetheart,” Jesse said as he rubbed his eyes, “I’m glad we got a real spitfire like you on the team. And that, you know, you ain’t so cold anymore, if you don’t mind me saying.” 

Hanzo’s hand moved from Jesse’s side to his back. For support. “I am glad to be here as well. For the first time in so many years I feel like my old self again. As if I were reborn. Thank you, Jesse. For everything.”

Jesse tipped his hat. “Weren’t nothing at all, sugar.”

Hanzo’s eyes sparkled as he took a small step forward. “If it is not too much, I was wondering if I could give you a dare as well, Jesse?”

“It’s only fair. What do you have in mind? Sharp shooting? Drinking contest? Not hot pepper eating, I’m too damn old for that.”

Hanzo reached up and cupped Jesse’s cheek, letting his fingers brush through the cowboy’s wild beard. “Jesse McCree, I dare you to kiss me.”

“Well that’s, what, what-”

“Kiss me,” Hanzo said with that same glowing smile. “Double dog dare? Please?”

“With sugar on top?” Jesse whispered before leaning down just enough to meet Hanzo’s lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the fanzine To Ashes, with art by:
> 
> [Xie (bottom picture)](http://ladylefol.tumblr.com/post/169093229462/and-here-are-my-two-solo-pics-for-the)  
> [Diefuss (bottom picture)](https://diefuss.tumblr.com/post/169090813930/guy-guys-guys-finally-i-can-post-my-pieces-for)  
> [BurytheKidd (top picture)](http://burythekidd.tumblr.com/post/169114708243/those-are-the-pieces-i-drew-for-the-fics-sugar-on)


End file.
